


How To Help Make A Pack - Teen Wolf Fanfiction

by Kitkat2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT, M/M, NO ONE WILL DIE IN THIS STORY, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Puppy Piles, Slow Build, Slow Burn, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat2000/pseuds/Kitkat2000
Summary: Step 1: Move to California.Step 2: Befriend a couple of teens against your will.Step 3: Let your new friend take care of this step.Step 4: Meet an Alpha with no pack.Step 5: Find yourself in a pack with teenagers and try to help keep them alive.Optional step: Don't f*ck the Alpha.Good luck!**Disclaimer, may not work for everyone. Being a witch may improve your chances.-----Maia is a witch, a fact hidden from her mom, despite her barely keeping it a secret from her. They move to Beacon Hills, California when her mom gets a job opportunity as a nurse. Determined to just pass senior year and live her life alone, she keeps to herself… at first. But a teenager by the name of Stiles shoves himself into her life along with his best friend and makes her his other best friend.Unfortunately, as smart as they are, they know nothing about the supernatural mess they got themselves into. And now, Maia is compelled to help them through the mess and gets caught up in helping a way-too-serious Alpha learn how to manage a pack.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *Content Warnings*
> 
> This story contains language, potential sexual content both implied and explicit, and gore. If you can't handle this sort of stuff, then this story isn't for you.  
> If you're fine with this type of content and can handle it, then please continue.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia's secrets are exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I have no one to beta read this, there will be mistakes. If you find any, please let me know so I may correct them asap.  
> Thanks!

Beings friends with two middle schoolers as a sophomore was… strange. It felt childish. As a 16-year-old, already with her license, being friends with a 14-year-old Scott and Stiles was just strange. Yet, Stiles was stuck to Maia like glue. And, of course, the two boys came in a pair. So, Maia just accepted the friendship the two boys offered.  
But, if there was one thing Maia knew about Stiles, even after just a few days, it was that he was a hyperactive spaz who liked to know EVERYTHING. Anything that piqued his interest? He had to know more about it. It was probably one of the driving factors that made Maia like him so much, yet so weary of him. Being a witch, an actual witch, wasn’t exactly something you revealed to a human. Or at least not to someone uninvolved in the supernatural community. Hell, despite the witch trials being a long time ago, there was still a stigma against witches, with powers or not.  
And what happens after just a few weeks of being friends and being able to access each other’s windows? She finds him in her room, reading something he shouldn’t be. With Scott.

Maia froze in the doorway of her room, the cold chill of fear coating her skin. “Stiles, Scott…” The two boys froze at the sound of her voice and snapped their heads to look up at her, eyes wide. A familiar leather journal was in Stiles lap, though both boys had been looking inside its pages. “Why are you reading one of my Grimoires?”  
“It looked interesting?” Scott offered with a nervous smile.  
Stiles spoke up quickly after that. “Wait, this is your’s?! Like, you made it and everything?!” The spaz looked excited at the fact. Maia shifted uncomfortably. So far, they didn’t seem to be taking it badly. “I didn’t make the book or pages, but I wrote, typed, and drew everything inside.”  
Both boys had a shocked look on their faces. Stiles spoke again. “Are you really a witch?!” There was an excited glint in his eyes.  
“...Yes…”  
Scott looked excited. “Can you do magic?”  
Maia thought her next words carefully. “... Like, actual magic or just… magic spells?”  
“Magic magic!” Stiles said, flailing his arms. “Like, can you make something levitate? Oh, do you know how to set things on fire?! Can you shoot electricity from your hands?” Scott proceeded to punch Stiles in the arm. “Ow, hey!” Scott hissed at his best friend, “Dude, shut up!”  
Maia stared at them for a moment. Not sure how to handle the situation. She sighed, dropping her mini leather backpack on the floor. She took a few steps away from it before stopping. She stared at the bag and, a few seconds later, it started floating off the ground. She looked over to see the boy's expressions. Both of them had their eyes bulging and mouths agape. Maia reached her hand out towards the bag and flew towards her. She grabbed a strap and swung it back on. “Holy shit!” Stiles yelled, flailing like a weirdo once again. “What else can you do that with?!”  
“Can you levitate that book?!” Scott asked, pointing to the Grimoire still on Stiles lap. A moment later, the book was floating up, directly in front of Stiles' face. “Woah…” Both boys said, awed. The book suddenly closed and darted back to its place on Maia's closet shelf, where all her witchcraft stuff was hidden away. The three were silent for a moment. Maia decided to ask, “So, why are you guys in my room?”  
“Oh!” Stiles spoke, “There’s a new Avengers movie out in the theatre right now, but they also got this sweet new arcade at the mall so we were going to go see the move and go to the arcade and we wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us, since we know you like Marvel and video games, but if you don’t want to go because you’re mad or don’t feel like it that’s totally fine, I mean, we didn’t mean to invade your privacy and we’re really sorry but we were just curious and-”  
“Stiles?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Shutting up.”  
Maia climbed on her bed and rested on the headboard while the boys stayed at the end. “So, how’d you even get in? I’m pretty sure I locked my window before leaving.”  
Scott answered. “Your mom let us in.”  
Stiles followed with, “She was weirdly cool with it.”  
Maia chuckled. “Yeah, I think she’s more concerned with me and girls than boys.”  
Both boys looked shocked and asked simultaneously. “You’re lesbian?”  
Maia shrugged. “Bi. But she’s found me one too many times with girls for her comfort.”  
Scott looked confused while Stiles looked offended. “That’s not far! You get more action than me!”  
Maia started laughing hysterically while she could hear Scott ask Stiles, “What did she mean getting caught with girls?”  
Maia started laughing harder at Scott’s question. “I’m going to pee! I’m gonna pee!”  
Stiles started laughing at seeing Maia’s red face while Scott, still confused, had a grin at Maia’s contagious laughter. “Scott, she meant makeout or sex.”  
Maia looked at Scott and started crying at his red face. Even his ears were red! Stiles proceeded to collapse on the floor in laughter at his best friend’s reaction. “Shut up! Stop laughing at me!”

  
Just like that, both boys found out about Maia’s witch powers and where her sexuality laid. And she had to admit, it was like a weight off her shoulders. It wasn’t a dirty little secret. She could talk to both of them about her powers and Stiles helped out with exploring them more. But she also got to feel… normal about her powers. She could casually use them without them blinking an eye unless it was a new power she was trying, then they became excited on her behalf. They had her back and were excited to learn about witchcraft along with her. Well, more Stiles. Scott was, but some of it took him a bit to understand. And for two years since that summer, she was happy with life. Truly happy, for the first time in a very long time. But she knew it was going to change. Nothing ever lasts, especially when everything is happy and fine.  
Especially when a new supernatural rolls into town and her life feels like chaos all over again.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to comment and please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


	2. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with Stiles and another one of his stupid ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I have no one to beta read this, there will be mistakes. If you find any, please let me know so I may correct them ASAP.
> 
> Thanks!

Two years later, in the spring of 2nd semester of her senior year, now 18-year-old Maia was planning out her outfit for tomorrow before heading off to bed. A ritual she gained back in middle school when her witch life started. It set the intention for the day and made her feel more put together than she actually was.  
Maia dug through her coat hanger filled with tops, looking for something to match the black heeled ankle boots and her distressed skinny jeans. Maia found herself frowning, despite the upbeat, confidence booster music playing from her laptop. Her wardrobe wasn’t exactly colorful. Just a bunch of dark colors; dark red, olive, gray, and black. Lots of blacks. There were a few bright reds and whites but… there were very few.  
The feeling of her phone buzzing in her oversized sweats pulled her out of her thoughts.  
Looking at the screen, she saw it was Stiles. She paused the music and answered, “You know, I’m realizing I need to get more colors other than black in my wardrobe.”  
“Wow, Mae, you’re just now realizing that?”  
“Shut it,” Maia replied without heat and even had a little smile at the nickname. She turned on speaker phone and place it on her dresser. “Anyway, why are you calling me?” She continued to rifle around her closest, looking for something other than black.  
“I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police.”  
Maia rolled her eyes, “Oh my God, Stiles, you can’t be serious.”  
“I’m dead serious.”  
Maia sighed and paused a moment. “... Why?”  
“Two joggers found a dead body.”  
Maia’s eyes widened and she paused in the middle of her clothes search. “Holy shit.”  
“I know!”  
“Stiles!” Maia snapped, “Dude, don’t sound so excited about someone’s dead body.”  
“But it is exciting, Mae!”  
Maia let out a groan and proceeded to continue looking for a top, pulling one out and examining it. “If you want me to go, the answer is no.”  
“Come on, Mae!” Stiles whined.  
“Fucks sake, Stiles, it’s a school night and I need to sleep!” Maia put the top back, continuing her search.  
“Come on! It’s half a dead body! We could find the other half!”  
Maia shook her head at her friend’s antics. Of course Stiles thought a dead body was awesome. “Stiles, I am not going out into the woods to look for half of a dead body at night. Especially when your father can catch us! I’m an adult, Stiles, he isn’t going to go as easy on me. I’m supposed to be a good role model, remember?”  
Maia could swear she heard Stiles cringe when she said the last part. Both distinctly remembering when the Sheriff first met Maia how he warned her that she was older and needed to be a good influence on the boys. They also remembered the glare and warning when Stiles laughed his ass off at the thought. Of course, she got a similar talk when she turned 18, though he added legalities to the talk.  
“Well…”  
Maia didn’t let Stiles finish, once again pulling out another top. “Yeah, I don’t feel like having your father thinking of me as a negative influence and the small chance of me getting arrested.”  
“Oh please! My dad loves you too much to do that! You’re like his daughter!”  
Maia took the shirt off the hanger, then put the hanger back up. “Yeah, that’s what scares me.”  
“Ah, come on! You’d love to be related to me!”  
Maia laughed, walking over towards her bed and examining her outfit. “That’s not it, it’s your dad being my dad. He’d have my ass if he caught me.”  
“He won’t!”  
“Exactly, ‘cause I’m not going.”  
“Mae!” He whined.  
“For the last time, no.” Maia sighed and looked at her outfit. Looked like the off-white choker tee with the words ‘Desert Moonlight’ written on it was the winner. “Look, I’m practically done here, so I’m going to bed.”  
“Fine…” Stiles grumbled. “I’ll go over to Scott’s and see if he wants to.”  
Maia sighed. “Damnit, Stiles…”  
“We’ll be safe! I promise!”  
“Yeah right!” She sighed again. Sometimes, she swore she felt older than 18. “Look, just be careful and if anything does happen, please call me. And for the love of everything, keep an eye on Scott. Give the asthmatic the flashlight and give him time to rest and shit.”  
Stiles went serious. “Yeah, no worries, I will.”  
“Alright, well, stay safe, bro.”  
“I will. See ya, Miss Mae Boringtin!”  
Maia laughed, walking over to her phone. “See ya, spaz monkey.”  
The two hung up and Maia stuffed her phone back in her pocket. She tried to ignore the feeling of anxiety building up in her chest as she put her planned outfit on her computer chair. She closed her laptop and turned off her lights so only the dim blue fairy lights tracing around her room were on. She tucked herself in a warm, grey fleece blanket on her queen bed and pulled her cell phone out, plugging it into the charger. Then she pulled up a video to listen to, placed it on her nightstand, and tried to fall asleep. But her mind couldn’t stop swirling with thoughts about Stiles and Scott, wondering if they were okay.

  
The sound of Maia’s alarm going off startled her out of her sleep. She groaned; she definitely did not get enough sleep. Hell, she didn't realize she had fallen asleep. She quickly searched for her phone on her nightstand and looked at the screen to shut off the alarm. She realized, though, that It wasn’t her alarm. Stiles was calling her. She answered. “Stiles?” She asked groggily, “What is it?”  
Stiles started babbling, most of it running by too fast for Maia’s sleep induced brain. She could only make out something about running and getting bitten. “Stiles, Stiles, slow down.” Maia sat up in her bed and tried rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, “What are you talking about? What bit you?”  
“A bear!” In the background, though, she could hear Scott say, “No, it was a wolf!”  
“Dude, there’s no wolves in California! It looked like a bear!”  
“I heard a howl!”  
Maia felt the sleepiness quickly fading out of her system, being replaced by panic. “Both of you shut up!” She yelled into the phone. “What happened?!”  
“Give me the phone!” Scott said. Maia heard a quick rustling sound then Scott speaking, more clearly this time. “We got bit, we don’t know where Stiles’ Jeep is, and we need help getting patched up.”  
Maia was up and moving before she realized it. “Where are you?”  
“Beacon Hill’s Preserve.”  
She could hear Stiles yell in the background while she shoved a pair of converses on. “Don’t go to the north side! That’s where the cops are!”  
Maia rushed out of her room. “Give the phone to Stiles.”  
As she ran down the steps, she heard rustling again. “Yeah?” Stiles asked.  
“Do you know where you are?” Maia shoved on a zip-up hoodie.  
“No clue. We parked on the west side but we’re by a road.”  
Maia grabbed her keys and ran out the door, only taking a brief second to slam the door shut. “Alright, just stay there, keep pressure on your wounds, and I’ll find you. Wave if you see me.”  
She could hear him release a breathe as she got into her Nissan Versa. “Yeah, yeah, okay.”  
She started her car up and put her phone up on the mount. “Both of you, do me a favor, yeah? Keep talking to me.” She sped out of her driveway and down the way to the preserve. The two boys were rambling on about what happened, with a little more clarity thanks to Scott’s interjections from Stiles complete rambling. They told about her about them hiding from the police and Stiles’ father, how they found the other half of the body, stumbled down a hill, a barrage of deer stampeded past them, then the attack. Maia was pretty sure she broke a good few traffic laws speeding to them, each detail causing her to go faster and faster. Everything about this screamed bad and wrong to her. It felt like it was taking forever for her to get to them, but finally, she made it to the preserve. She drove around, making sure to stay clear from the north side. After a quick bit of driving, she caught two figures standing off to the side of the road. As she slowed down, she heard them speak up, “Hey!”  
“Is that you?” Stiles said as the figures looked at her.  
“Yeah,” She breathed out, utterly grateful that she found them. She parked right in front of them as both hung up their phones and the two stumbled into her car. Stiles took the passenger and Scott took the back. “How bad are the bites?” She asked, looking between the two fo them. Stiles pulled his red zip hoodie off, showing off a particularly nasty looking bite on his arm. Thankfully, it wasn’t bleeding badly. “It got me when I smashed it with a stick.”  
Despite the seriousness of the situation, Maia couldn’t help a small proud smirk. “You were able to fend it off.” A statement, not a question.  
Stiles still answered, “Yeah, it didn’t like it and bit me, but I think I still scared it off.”  
Maia turned around to look at Scott. “What about your’s?”  
Scott pulled up the side of his jacket and shirt, showing the large bite on his side. “It got me first.” Maia leaned closer, looking at the wound. Again, minimal bleeding but still looked nasty. She backed off and leaned her side against her seat, though with some restraint due to the seatbelt. She pushed her hair back, keeping her hand there and leaning it again the top of the steering wheel while looking down in thought. “Alright, let's go to my house, patch you boys up, then…” She looked at the two of them. “Do you two want to stay at Stiles’ house and I’ll come over in the morning?”  
The two nodded but Stiles spoke. “Yeah, good plan. My dad won’t think it’s too strange-”  
“-And you got clothes for Scott so he doesn’t have to go home.”  
Scott interjected. “I still need my bookbag.”  
“We’ll grab it before we head off to school. I’ll drive you both.”  
Stiles replied. “I can drive my jeep.”  
“We’ll pick that up after school, alright? I don’t want you driving now in your condition.”  
Stiles looked like he wanted to fight it, but Maia gave him a ‘don’t argue with me’ look. “Okay.”  
Maia nodded and turned back to her wheel with a sigh before driving back to her place. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment and please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks for reading, lovelies!


	3. Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no one to beta read, if you see a mistake, please let me know so I may fix it ASAP.  
> On a more serious note, I kind of hate how short these chapters are so I'm trying to get a word goal of at least 2,500 words per chapter. Just a heads up if you notice the dramatic shift in length.

Maia sighed as she looked at the covered wounds of her friends. She had made a note on her phone on what she needed to replace in her and her mom’s medkit. The big bottle of hydrogen peroxide hadn’t been fully used and still had plenty left so she didn’t worry about replacing it, along with the medical tape. However, she definitely needed to replace the dressing as they used a decent portion due to the size of the wounds, they even had to wrap gauze around Stiles’ bicep because the wound wrapped around most of it.  
Scott and Stiles decided to take the shortcut over to Stiles house, the shortcut being the windows to both their bedrooms connect via the two ground floor rooftops. Maia watched the two boys cross to make sure they got over safely. She waved the two off before going back to her bed, not bothering to even close her window, in case one of them needed something.  
She went to bed and curled underneath her blanket, any tiredness long gone. Instead, she thought about what they told her and what she saw from the bites. She honestly couldn’t think straight, their tales spun in her mind and left her confused. The last sighting of a wolf was around in the ‘20s? The mid-1920s? She couldn’t remember.  
But one thing she did remember was wolf dynamics due to learning about werewolves back in middle school, just after they moved to Oregon and she accidentally trespassed. It was even more terrifying finding out that they had about 30 werewolves in their pack, not counting humans. Thank whatever deity out there that the Alpha, Tendai, was understanding. She understood that she was new to the supernatural world and was just trying to discover herself. The Alpha was even kind enough to help her understand werewolves, letting her spend a day talking with one of the elders and taking notes. And she had learned a lot.  
From what she learned, she was terrified of two things:  
1\. It was an Alpha that bit them.  
2\. Her friends would become werewolves or worse, reject the bite.  
She didn’t know if it was because they said nothing about red eyes. But her worries kept swirling around in her head and she urged to take action. That was the worst part. Maia could sit and observe because, fundamentally, it was still actively doing something. But doing absolutely nothing, not being able to observe symptoms or cures or just something helpful was painful. She was just here instead, trying to sleep and wait for the morning.

Sleeping didn’t work out so well. She probably only slept for around 3 hours, waking up around the ungodly hour of 3 am. 5 freaking hours until she had to be at school with Stiles and Scott. She did her normal daily routine with some added anxiety, trying to pretend everything was okay. She took a shower and actually took the time to shave carefully, instead of haphazardly as she did during the colder months. If she even bothered. Afterward, she blow-dried her hair thoroughly instead of just her scalp. Checking the time on her phone, she found that she wasted an hour and a half. Deciding to go ahead and annoy the Stilinski household, she got dressed in the distressed skinny jeans, off-white choker tee, and put socks on, though didn’t put the heels on so she could cross the roofs without falling and killing herself. She did her makeup; burgundy eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and dark red/brown lipstick. And a good spritz of makeup setter. She examined herself, everything looked just fine. She teased her hair a bit, thinking about changing her light brown hair color. She did it about every two weeks since she was great at glamours and it didn’t damage her hair.  
She grabbed her phone and checked the time. It was 5:30 am. Well then. Guess Maia was making breakfast then. She trotted downstairs, grabbed her keys, her half solid black half striped bookbag on the hook along with her leather jacket. She ran back up and swung her backpack on and tucked her jacket on her arm. She grabbed her heels and ducked out the window then closed it before crossing the inch roof gap and ducking into Stiles’ bedroom. She looked at the two boys, both asleep on Stiles’ bed. She had to repress a laugh at the two sprawled out. She gently put her shoes down and approached the pair carefully. She stared at both chest very carefully, checking that they were still breathing. A snore startled her, making her jump. “Damnit, Scott…” She muttered under her breath. Neither cared about her comment, deep in sleep. Well, Scott was still alive, and Maia could see the stubble raise and lower of his chest. They were fine, but she needed to see their wounds before she could yell “Werewolf!”.  
She grabbed her heels and snuck downstairs, though stopped at the bottom to sit and get her heels on. She stood back up and placed her stuff by the door then went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and bent over to see what they had. They looked like they were running low - she wrote a note in her phone reminding her to go grocery shopping for both them and her mom - but there were eggs, onions, spinach (courtesy of Maia herself), some baby tomatoes, shredded cheese, a package of bacon. Maia frowned at seeing bacon, why did Stiles have that if his dad was on a healthier diet? Probably to torture him. Maia decided to do a minor experiment. She grabbed the ingredients from the fridge then grabbed ingredients for pancakes. She went back to the fridge for fruit. Strawberries and blueberries. She grabbed them, a small smile on her face. Time for a feast.

“Stiles, you cooking?” The Sheriff called out when he entered, smelling the delicious food.  
“Nope, it’s the daughter you never asked for!” Maia called out. Noah came into the kitchen to see Maia cooking pancakes, omelets, and bacon at the same time. She already had a small stack of pancakes and an omelet already made. “Jeez, kid, what’s the occasion?”  
Maia smiled at him before going back to the stove. “I believe in a big breakfast, medium lunch, and small dinner.”  
Noah laughed as he leaned against the counter. “Kid, I just got off an emergency call I spent all night on. This is technically my dinner.”  
Maia slide a sideways look and a grin. “It’s morning and I still stand by what I said.”  
Noah let out a deep laugh and patted her shoulder as he passed to the fridge. “So, what are you doing here?”  
Maia took a pancake out and put it on a plate then poured a new one. “Stiles bugged me last night to hang out. I told him no so he roped Scott into coming over.”  
Noah paused before he poured the orange juice in the glass. “Scott’s over?”  
“Yeah. I decided to make the duo a trio and to make sure they get up. Speaking of which,” Maia looked at her phone. “Crap, they need to be up. Can you watch this so I can wake them up?”  
Noah put the juice away and replied, “I can get them.”  
Maia waved her hand and put the spatula down. “Nah it’s fine, I can do it.” She walked out and went the base of the stairs. “SCOTT AND STILES, WAKE UP!” She screamed up the stairs.  
A moment later and a loud thud, Stiles yelled, “We’re up!”  
“GOOD!” Maia walked back into the kitchen to leaning against the counter, shoulders shaking, and a hand up to his wide grin. She grabbed the spatula, flipped the pancake, and went back to cooking. “They’re up.” Noah let out a burst of laughter and caused a smile to appear on her face. Maia plated the omelet and plated the bacon on another. She started whipping up another omelet. Noah grabbed his glass and sat down at the table. “So, I’m also guessing you’re taking them to school?”  
“Yeah, might as well carpool. Plus, I was going to watch them at lacrosse.”  
“Here I thought it was because Stiles’ jeep was gone.”  
Maia felt her heart drop. She completely forgot about his jeep from being so worried about werewolves. What the hell was she going to say? Her and Stiles wouldn’t be able to have a similar story. Well, she’d leave that to Stiles. She was going to leave him a blank slate to come up with his own lie. “Wait, what?” Maia asked, pouring the omelet in. She then turned her torso around to look at Noah with a confused look. “His jeep isn’t here?”  
Noah raised his eyebrows at her. “You didn’t know?”  
She frowned. “No, I just figured we’d carpool since I was watching.” She turned back around, going back to cooking. “Do you think it broke down while picking Scott up?”  
Noah paused before replying. “Maybe. I’d figure he’d call you.”  
She tossed her head back and let out a laugh. “Yeah, right! He wouldn’t be able to wake my ass up no matter how many times he’d call.” Which was true. Maia’s phone was almost always on vibrate so she wouldn’t wake up if she was already asleep. She had gotten lucky last night because she hadn’t been fully asleep and accidentally left the sound on. Maia grabbed the 2nd made omelet and added the freshly made pancakes with two others from the stack. She slid two pieces of bacon onto the plate before setting it down in front of Noah. “I didn’t give you that.” She said as she spun back around.  
She heard Noah chuckled as she went back to the stove and go, “Hey, Mae?”  
She turned to look at him. “Yeah?”  
“You are my favorite daughter.” He pointed at her with a piece of bacon.  
She couldn’t help the loud laugh that came out. After a few more minutes, the boys stumbled down, dressed and ready for the day. “Hey guys,” Maia said.  
“So, Stiles,” Noah spoke up and Maia knew what he was going to ask, “Where’s your jeep?”  
Stiles was obviously not prepared for that question, but he tried to dodge it. “Why are you eating an omelet? They’re not healthy!”  
Maia replied without missing a beat. “I added a lot of veggies so it’s practically half eggs, half vegetables.”  
Noah responded, “So, Stiles, where’s your jeep?”  
“Ah well, you see, dad…” He started fidgeting.  
Maia decided to save him. “Did it break down?”  
Stiles looked at her with shock, before he realized she was trying to save his hide. “Y-yeah! When I was coming back from picking Scott up!”  
Scott didn’t say anything, instead, he just took an omelet and pancakes then went to the table. He was obviously still tired. “Great, Stiles." She replied blandly. "So do we needed to call a mechanic or can you fix it?”  
Stiles grabbed some food from the counter. “I can fix it, it was just too dark to see last night.”  
“Well, I’ll drive you after lacrosse.” Maia finished up cooking and sat with everyone to eat. The four of them talked and ate for a bit, the two teen boys ate everything including the extras, before dumping their plates and everyone went to do their thing. Noah bid the three teens goodbye and told them to be good then went upstairs to sleep. Scott helped Maia clean up while Sties put everything away. “So,” Maia spoke up after Noah went upstairs, “How are your wounds?”  
“Mine… doesn’t hurt.” Stiles said, confused.  
Scott replied, “Mine doesn’t either.”  
Maia looked at the both with a furrowed brow but didn’t say anything.

The three teens arrived at school after going off to Scott’s to get his bookbag. The three jumped out and headed towards the door, but stopped on the sidewalk next to the bike rack. “I don’t understand what’s going on,” Stiles said.  
“Yeah, the bites…” Scott replied, “I don’t understand.”  
Stiles looked at Maia. “Do you think your powers did something?”  
Honestly, Maia had no clue. If it was a werewolf bite, then they would be healing faster. But her magic was a strange thing and she had been dressing their wounds with set intentions. “Maybe, I was trying to use some of it while bandaging you guys up. Maybe it resulted in faster healing?”  
No one had the chance to respond as a sleek car had pulled into the parking spot next to them and chose that moment to swing open and hit Scott. Of course, the owner of the said car was Jackson, Star Douchebag, Captain of both the Swim Team and Lacrosse team. “Dude,” he said to Scott, “Watch the paint job.”  
Maia instantly rebutted, “Dude,” Jackson looked over at her, “Watch where you open your car door.”  
Before he could retort, someone called him. He looked over before looking back at Maia, “Watch yourself, Rivas.” He started to walk off.  
“Watch yourself, Jackass!” She yelled back. The two boys looked at her. “Don’t look at me like that, I’ve dealt with enough shit to not care.” She started walking towards the entrance of the school.  
“Can you just beat him up for us?” Scott asked. The trio stopped when Maia turned around to laugh at Scott.  
Stiles started flailing. “Seriously, you coming here is like the best thing since-since…” Stiles looked at Lydia coming towards them. Maia automatically rolled her eyes, seriously, Stiles needed to leave her alone. “Since the birth of Lydia Martin. He-” Maia covered Stiles mouth so he wouldn’t try to talk to her.  
Stiles glared at Maia while she said. “Bro, she has a boyfriend and is more concerned about appearances than intellect. Leave her be. Find someone you deserve.”  
“I deserve Lydia,” Came out his muffled reply. Maia shook her head but removed her hand once Lydia had passed. Maia said to him, “She just ignores you anyway.”  
Stiles looked over to Scott. “You’re the cause of this you know.”  
“Uh-huh.” Was Scott's amused reply. Maia and Scott looked at each other with a smile at Stile’s antics.  
“Dragging me down to your nerd depths.” He said as the bell rang.  
“Uh-huh,” Scott replied again, still smiling. The three went up the stairs into the school.  
“I’m a nerd by association. I’ve been scarlet nerded by you.”  
Maia laughed, forgetting about the possible werewolf troubles.

The school day dragged on for a while, the only classes Maia had with Scott and Stiles was Chemistry and Economics. It was weird spending the class with sophomores since, at her old school, it was meant for seniors. In Beacon Hills, it was sophomores and older. Chemistry was for upperclassmen in her old school since there were more steps to getting into chem. This was the only class, besides advanced classes, she could go in. She couldn't stand science, but chemistry was the closest thing to alchemy so this was the best thing. She guessed… honestly, the only thing she liked about it was Stiles, Scott, and Erica. Issac, another shy teen was there too but he rarely ever talked to the other and Maia couldn’t really find a reason to besides pleasantries.  
But soon enough, it was the end of the day and Maia was with Scott and Stiles. Scott was also looking over at the new girl, Allison from the boys told her, with a puppy look. Maia and Stiles leaned on the lockers to his left. “Dude, seriously, knock that off,” Stiles said, annoyed by having to see the look all day. The trio observes Lydia approach her, but Maia couldn’t hear the conversation from far away. A random girl that Stiles knew, and who’s name Maia couldn’t remember, came up to the three of them. “Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?”  
Stiles responds, still watching, “Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together.”  
The girl looked at Maia. “Why aren’t you with them then?”  
“Because I’ve been Scarlet nerded.” She responds with a smirk directed at Stiles. He just makes a face at her. The girl and Stiles started to banter, but Maia didn’t really care. She looked at Scott who still watched Allison and Lydia. Maia also watched as Jackson came up and gave a kiss to Lydia, making Maia silently gag. The three walked off, though Allison was more dragged off and Stiles pulled Scott and Maia from their thoughts. “Come on, we need to go.”  
Maia stood up from her position against the locker. “See ya out on the field.” She bumped her shoulder against Stiles. “And, Stiles?”  
He looked at her with wide brown eyes. “Yeah?”  
“Please actually try your hardest.” Stiles rolled his eyes but Maia added, “Seriously, just go up and try, yeah?”  
Stiles slumped his shoulders and agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and leave a kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
